


唇齿相依

by 00Yaya00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 配药房的爱情故事和回忆过去
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	唇齿相依

“齐格勒医生！齐格勒医生！”源氏正喊着一溜烟就躺在病号床上了。

安吉拉关上配药房的灯问着：“怎么了？这次任务顺利吗？

“你看我都躺这了也不先问问我哪里出问题了”源氏撅起了嘴。

“我听你的声音就知道你没受什么伤，”安吉拉从柜子里拿出装满药水的托盘，“平常给你开的药有好好吃吗？每次给你开两周的药，快第四周了才来开新的。”

安吉拉示意源氏向另一边转些，一边拿起镊子处理枪伤一边说：“虽然你年轻还是半机械，但是我和安娜的特效药的副作用还是得注意的。给你开的药要按时吃，如果不吃的话容易产生耐药性，既不能上战场又不能好好生活。”

“子弹有点深接下来可能有点疼。”镊子伸进了血流不止的伤口，轻轻夹住几乎入骨的弹药用力一拔。预想的痛呼没有出现。安吉拉清理血液，打了一针止血的药剂。

“源——氏——”像是妈妈发现孩子闯祸的呼叫，“我跟你说稍微等我一下处理伤口，你就直接跑走了，跑动加剧受伤怎么办？”

“没事了，”安吉拉不停手边的工作回答安娜，“受伤不重，我在处理了。”

“下次要好好听我的话，不能这样糟蹋身体。”安娜气急败坏地说着离开了。

“安吉拉…”

“嗯？”

“你真是一个温柔的人”

“怎么了？”安吉拉在做最后的包扎，“怎么忽然这样说我？”

源氏背对着安吉拉看不见他的表情。

“我…是在一个特别的家庭长大的，他们称我父亲为家主，我们家的院子比谁的都大而且24小时有人警戒巡逻，我和哥哥出行都有人暗中保护。”

包扎结束了源氏转过身来面对安吉拉但眼眉低垂没有看着她。

“我隐约知道家族干的事情不好，一开始我并不明白这意味着什么，我只是每天四处游玩而且拒绝接受家族事务。

“直到有一天，有人说想要退出想过平静的生活，父亲答应了他，可是他刚一转身他们就用刀处决了他，把他的头颅整个砍下，鲜血一直到天花板上，头颅滚到我面前时还流露着惊恐的表情。可是屋子里的人没有一个人皱了一下眉头。

“这时我才明白我到底生活在一个什么样的家庭里，我决定反抗我公然对抗他们，可他们是那么冷血置他人性命于不顾，这还包括了我的哥哥

“也是他让我变成了现在这副模样，我曾经一直怀疑自己到底是什么，我也怀疑我的选择我的判断，我怀疑自己目前为止的人生。为什么他们可以那么坚定而我自己却常常犹疑。最后也是师傅拯救了我排解了我，我跟着他在尼泊尔修身养性，最终来到了这里…”

安吉拉站起来抱住了源氏，枕着他的头发摩挲着他说：“都结束了，源氏，你现在来到了这里，这里的人都很善良。”

源氏抬起头来看着安吉拉，眼神中透着水光，呼吸不畅似的深呼吸。

“我真的…很喜欢山田先生，他总是很照顾我和哥哥，他总是给我们带来新鲜的小玩意，不像别人毕恭毕敬或者总想利用我们。”

源氏因为强忍情绪鼻子酸痛起来，鼻子被堵上声音沙哑。

“他说，他赚了很多钱，他想带着母亲回家乡，他想和女友求婚，他是我见过最温柔的人。”

安吉拉抱着他，上下抚摸他的背。

“我今天，看见一个人，像他一样喜欢穿一件土黄色的背心，我恍惚还以为看见了他

“他那么好的人…”

安吉拉扶起源氏的脸：“帅气又勇敢的源氏，一定让山田先生很骄傲吧。他一定很高兴你一直记得他。”

源氏流露出一些微笑，“你哭了，安吉拉。我说错了，你才是最温柔的人。”

他们的额头靠在一起，鼻尖相触，呼吸仿佛连接在了一起。轻轻地他们嘴唇碰在了一起…


End file.
